<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fates Intertwined by StarflowerSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988894">Fates Intertwined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea'>StarflowerSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CROSSING Live 2021, Ficlet, Gen, Live, Music, Performance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:19:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commemoration fic for CROSSING Live 2021<br/>On a brilliantly shining stage, a sea of stars and a blazing inferno collided in a roar of unyielding passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fates Intertwined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone! This is a short ficlet I wrote to commemorate the 2021 CROSSING Live! I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a brilliantly shining stage, a sea of stars and a blazing inferno collided in a roar of unyielding passion.</p><p>Harmonies took flight with blazing fervor, laying the canvas as voices interweaved together in a tapestry of sound that shook the air itself. The sea of lights below pulsed with brilliant color, the audience’s voices becoming one as they surged towards the stage in a deafening tsunami of cheers.</p><p>Both Argonavis and GYROAXIA took to the stage and ignited it with all their might. With each of their songs, it was as if they were inviting the audience to join them on their journey, cleaving through the darkness and paving the path for them to follow. As Argonavis sailed freely on the sea of stars, GYROAXIA scorched their way through it, leaving behind naught but ash in their wake. Despite their rivalry, both bands held unmatched passion, the blazing fervor within bolstered by each other’s strength. Across all of them, the members encouraged each other and pushed each other forward relentlessly, their fates intertwining over and over in their music.</p><p>Their souls twirled wildly in a never-ending dance, chasing each other’s voices and soaring towards the lights overhead. Even as the roaring flames threatened to scorch them, even as the rising tide threatened to crush them, they sang and played with all they had, standing up against it with their music and blowing it all away. Joy and warmth suffused the whole stage, weaving into Argonavis’s songs while being forged into passion within GYROAXIA’s. Even as they watched each other from backstage, none of them could escape the energy wreathing through the air and ensnaring them entirely, sending their hearts racing.</p><p>Within every song, a myriad of memories swirled – it was as if they were reaching out to each other, recalling the past and embracing the present, then turning towards the future. Though what came next was uncertain, all of them knew in their own way that as long as they had each other, as long as they had their music, everything would be alright. With their music they would pave their own way forward, reaching out to grab it with their own hands. The promises they made with each other and the hopes and dreams they shared became their guiding light, even through the storm.</p><p>Together two bands ran on their own paths, their fates separate, yet always intertwined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>